


Лишние

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Мини R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Встретились как-то в баре Эми и Кэссиди.





	Лишние

Эми Гриндербиндер — лучшая подруга Тюлип О'Хэйр. Это значит, что у неё в дамской сумочке всегда есть магнум.

Сейчас Эми жалеет, что там нет ещё и осинового кола.

Впрочем, Тюлип говорила, что это не помогает.

— Я тебе мозги вышибу, сволочь!

Пока разъярённая Эми нашаривает в сумочке пистолет, безбожно путающийся в подкладке, Кэссиди хватает её за руки, просит:

— Эми, спокойно! Пожалуйста, Эм, не надо!

Какое там «не надо». Эми глухо матерится, посылая его в самые далёкие ебеня, но магнум не поддаётся, бармен испуганно смотрит на их с Кэссиди возню у стойки и уже тянется к телефону, а Кэссиди повторяет, чтобы она успокоилась.

— Да твою ж мать, Эми! Я же ничего тебе не сделал, ну?

— Зато что ты сотворил с Тюлип, козёл!

— И где она теперь? Где Тюлип и Джесси, Эми? Это наши, блядь, дела были, к тебе они никак не относятся!

— Ещё как относятся, мудак ты злоебучий!

— Где Тюлип и Джесси? — повторяет Кэссиди хмуро, быстро и резко, и это как удар.

Как пощёчина. Осознание окатывает Эми ледяным потоком, и она сразу как бы обмякает.

— Я не знаю, — признается она.

— Вот и я тоже, — Кэссиди отпускает её руки и залпом допивает свой виски. — Всё в порядке, — говорит он бармену. — Друг, сделай коктейль этой даме.

— Да, пожалуйста, — соглашается Эми, кинув на Кэссиди ледяной взгляд. — Заплачу сама.

— На здоровье, — пожимает плечами Кэссиди. — Настаивать не буду, вдруг всё же пулю всадишь.

— Толку-то от пуль, — ворчит Эми.

Кэссиди смотрит на неё с обидой. Резко встаёт и выходит на середину бара, становится прямо в бьющий из окна поток света. Эми смотрит во все глаза: мальчишечье лицо, которое она сначала не узнала без тёмных очков и щетины, знакомая драная джинсовка, раскинутые крестом худые руки, солнце вспыхивает в рыжих космах. Солнце. Кэссиди весь залит солнцем.

Но не горит.

Вампирам положено гореть в дневном свете, а он, блядь, не горит. Даже не дымится.

— Какого… — начинает Эми.

— Стреляй, если хочешь, — говорит Кэссиди. — Я только начал жить через ебучих восемь десятков лет, ясно? Пиздец обидно так рано заканчивать, но если тебе от этого легче, валяй.

Эми испытующе глядит на него. Потом наконец вынимает руку из сумочки, застёгивает замок.

— Победил, — признает она неохотно. — Что с тобой случилось?

Кэссиди принимает это как приглашение к разговору. Забирает у бармена коктейль для Эми и бутылку виски для себя, кивает в сторону столика у стены: не присядем?

Эми, наверное, рехнулась, раз соглашается на это.

Видимо, Кэссиди думает о том же: рехнулась — пока рассказывает ей про Аламо. Смотрит во всяком случае как-то странно. Впрочем, он ведь Эми с первой их встречи побаивался, да и есть чего. Строгая, красивая, глаза голубые — натуральный лёд, чёрные гладкие волосы, простая и дорогая одежда. И хороша, и не подступишься, да и предана Джесси и Тюлип до мозга костей.

— Тебе страшно одиноко без них, да? — спрашивает Кэссиди. — Мне тоже их не хватает.

— Видимо, я всё же повидала их в последний раз позднее тебя, — замечает Эми. — Они заезжали в гости, потом прислали открытку из Салвэйшн, там мать Джесси живёт… или жила.

— Давно присылали?

Эми прикусывает губу, сминает в пальцах бумажный зонтик от коктейля.

— Года полтора назад. Но они и раньше нечасто писали и звонили.

— Но всё же почаще?

— Ага, — Эми раздражённо отшвыривает зонтик куда подальше.

— Как думаешь, где они теперь? Чем заняты? — Кэссиди робко улыбается, видимо, пытаясь представить.

— Не знаю, — дёргает плечом Эми. — Может, грабят банки. Разводят коней. Ребёнка завели.

— Кто знает, — согласно кивает Кэссиди. — Но они наверняка вместе и счастливы.

— Это точно. До конца мира, — говорит Эми, и её голос странно звенит, а в горле пересыхает.

Кэссиди опрокидывает свой стакан в ту же секунду, что и она — свой бокал, оба пьют до дна. Молчаливый тост за чужое счастье, не сговариваясь. Потом удивлённо смотрят друг на друга, словно впервые видят.

— Эй, Эми, — говорит наконец Кэссиди. — Где бы они ни были, мы с тобой там лишние.

— Ты лишний, — поправляет Эми.

— Нет, — качает головой Кэссиди. — Именно мы, дорогуша.

У Эми кончился её третий коктейль. Она уже крепко пьяна, но ей мало, поэтому Эми машет бармену — повторить.

Машет, потому что грёбаный Кэссиди прав.

Они лишние. Оба.

Джесси и Тюлип вместе. Они любят друг друга где-то каждую херову ночь да и среди бела дня тоже, так, что небу становится жарко. До самого конца мира, всё как раньше. А Эми, как и раньше, отдала бы всё на свете, чтобы поменяться местами с кем угодно из них. Действительно, блядь, с кем угодно.

Чтобы глотать жаркий воздух пустыни в кабине джипа. Чтобы слышать свист ветра и пуль. Чтобы целоваться с привкусом пороха и крови на фоне пылающих городов. Чтобы до самого армагеддона жить на полную катушку и быть с кем-то любимым рядом — но вместо этого она заливает одиночество в случайном баре в компании невесть как подвернувшегося заклятого врага.

— Я тебе не враг, — напоминает Кэссиди, словно читая её мысли. — Я тебя и пальцем ни разу не тронул, Эм.

— Зато Тюлип, — начинает было Эмили, отпивая его виски прямо из горлышка.

— Тюлип — это Тюлип. Ты тут ни при чём. У тебя своя жизнь, и я в неё никогда не совался. Просто нечестно с твоей стороны мечтать меня грохнуть. Не гуманно ни разу и вообще несправедливо. Всё, заканчивай, — Кэссиди встаёт, забирает у неё бутылку, потеряв равновесие, плюхается на сиденье совсем рядом. — Бля, за тебя переживаю, а сам надрался, как свинья. Всё никак не привыкну, раньше-то меня таким количеством не пронять было…

— Не привыкнешь быть снова человеком? Хотя какой из тебя человек.

Кэссиди сердито перехватывает её ладонь, прижимает пальцы к своей шее. Пульс рвано колотится, как у живого.

— Как будто это аргумент, — усмехается Эми.

— Ты права. Кем бы я ни был, дерьма за мной числится слишком много, — мрачно соглашается Кэссиди. — Но не на твой счёт, — повторяет он упрямо.

Эми смотрит на него в упор, запоздало понимая, что он сейчас слишком близко. Что ей по-прежнему хочется свернуть ему шею… Из-за Тюлип. Не из-за себя.

У самой Эми действительно нет причин злиться.

Эми имеет полное право сидеть тут так близко к Кэссиди и пить его грёбаный виски, потому что ей он ничего дурного не сделал.

Эми имеет полное право жить своей жизнью.

Не на обочине чьей-то чужой жизни, а своей.

Она может делать всё, что захочет, какого чёрта. Да и Кэссиди — тоже. Он больше не ходячий труп в плену у грёбаной кучи ошибок и проклятия длиной без малого век.

Быть может, он делает ещё одну ошибку, отвечая на поцелуй Эми. Какая разница?

Мир катится ко всем чертям уже слишком давно, поэтому кому есть дело, почему лучшая подруга Тюлип О'Хэйр и злейший враг (лучший друг?) Джесси Кастера, пьяные в хлам, обжимаются в уголке старого бара. Мир просто перестаёт существовать, когда рука Кэссиди забирается Эми под юбку, выше, проскальзывает в трусики — и Эми громко, бесстыдно стонет, забывшись, пока его пальцы выписывают вокруг её клитора какие-то совершенно невероятные узоры. Наконец появляется официантка, смущённо кашлянув, легонько дёргает Эми за рукав и указывает в сторону подсобки.

Им хватает совести, чтобы перебраться туда как можно быстрее. У Кэссиди такой стояк, что пробить им можно что угодно — тем более остатки обороны Эми.

— Ты знаешь, я последнего порядочного мужика встретила два года назад, — голодно шепчет она ему в ухо, вцепляясь в ремень на потёртых джинсах. — А он кастрированный оказался. Мне везёт пиздец.

— Умеешь воодушевить, — откликается Кэссиди.

Откликается неохотно, он занят. Очень занят войной с пуговками её блузки, лифчиком, юбкой… Куда успели подеваться трусики, теперь уже не понять, даже полностью протрезвев. Они трахаются стоя, у стенки опасно содрогающегося со звоном шкафа с бутылками, в закутке между баром и кухней, целуясь мокро и пьяно. Ни бармен, ни официантка, ни повар вроде бы не суются сюда, но вообще-то плевать. Эми хорошо до головокружения, до цветных вспышек перед глазами, до сокрушительной слабости в момент разрядки — она замирает только, широко распахнув глаза, когда чувствует губы Кэссиди на своей шее.

Он ощущает перемену в её состоянии, останавливается.

— Да ладно, — горько говорит Кэссиди. — Я ведь тебя не обижу.

Он целует шею Эми в доказательство — сухой и целомудренный, безопасный поцелуй бывшего вампира, — и отпускает её.

Эми окончательно приходит в себя. Из кухни рядом тянет пахнущим бургерами жаром, но Эми трясёт, как будто она только что выбралась из ледяной проруби. Кэссиди рядом уже нет, и Эми было кажется, что он ей померещился.

Допилась и допереживалась до чёртиков, до блядских вампиров перед глазами.

Эми кое-как застегивает блузку, нашаривает в темноте сумочку и тащит себя в туалет. Там не просто умывается — суёт голову под неудобно низкий кран, от холодной воды её колотит ещё сильнее, как в самой натуральной лихорадке.

Всё проходит через пару минут, а может — через час. Мира по-прежнему как бы нет, грёбаного времени — тоже, всё обрывочно и зыбко, самое настоящее сейчас — это чёртов озноб и тянущий жаркий отголосок удовольствия в низу живота. В раковину хлещет под напором бесполезная вода, унося остатки размывшейся туши, а Эми просто стоит, уже совсем ровно, и смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Она хорошо понимает, насколько красива. Даже в таком состоянии. Даже с размазанной к чертям косметикой и с мокрыми волосами. Даже такая, даже здесь, в грязном барном клозете, она не похожа на человека, чья жизнь должна катиться коту под хвост в неполные тридцать.

Эми возвращается к стойке за забытым там жакетом, игнорируя косые взгляды. Кэссиди тут, курит, сидя на прежнем месте. Вскакивает, увидев её, зачем-то торопливо гасит сигарету — совсем как подростки, с которыми работает Эми, когда она их застукивает за куревом.

— Извини, если что не так, — поспешно говорит Кэссиди.

— Теперь не сможешь отмазаться тем, что ничего мне не сделал, — криво улыбается Эми, надевая жакет.

— Адрес или телефон оставишь?

Эми смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Направляется к выходу.

— Да постой же ты, — Кэссиди пулей бросается к бару, выпрашивает ручку, нацарапав номер телефона на какой-то бумажке, догоняет Эми и сует бумажку ей в руку. — Возьми. Вернёшь, когда позвонишь и встретимся. Только верни обязательно.

Это фотография. Старая, чуть выцветшая и потрепавшаяся в передрягах, с обожжённым краем. Три улыбающихся лица, два из них — Джесси и Тюлип. У Эми есть похожая, там третья — она сама. Здесь — Кэссиди.

— Ты же сам сказал: мы лишние, Кэссиди, — говорит Эми, еле сдерживая слёзы и поднимая на него глаза.

— А вдруг нет, — отвечает он. — Ты позвони. Может, отыщем их и навестим. А может, и плюнем на всё это дерьмо.

— Может, и плюнем, — соглашается Эми, облизнув губы, все же солёные от прорвавшихся слез.

Кэссиди отступает спиной вперёд к барной стойке, дальше от лучей солнца, по-прежнему льющихся из окна, машет ей рукой на прощанье, беззвучно повторяет: позвони.

Эми уходит, сама не зная, куда на этот раз, но понимая, что она позвонит.

Быть может, не скоро, ей нужен перерыв — но позвонит непременно.


End file.
